Can't Get Laid
by Loberta
Summary: Seamus is spending some quality time with his girlfriend when his interrupted in the height of the moment. Who dared to interfere?


**Can't Get Laid**

Seamus Finnigan leaned suavely against the thick stone of the Great Hall as he scanned the crowded hall for a tall, dark haired girl in blue. He caught sight of her and smirked; she was chatting with Ginny Weasley and her twin sister Parvati. At the sight of her rather tight, fitted robes he leered appreciatively and ran his eyes across her tall, curvy frame. Seeing his opening as students departed to their next class, he skirted through the lingering mob and ran his hand through his sandy hair and smiled as he reached his target. Seamus tossed his head fetchingly as he approached her and smiled with sugar dripping off his lips.  
  
"Is it hot in here or is it just you?" Seamus asked while staring at Padma, and loosening his tie to emphasize.  
  
Padma smiled into her hand, "Seamus you're such a tease." She rolled her eyes, though he noticed her cheeks flushed anyway. He grabbed her dainty hand in his larger one and bent down, looking up into her eyes.  
  
"And you're such a god-sent," he said as he kissed her hand lightly. Her face reddened further and she giggled.  
  
"Ahem," a voice interrupted.  
  
"Yes, dear Virginia?" Seamus asked rising from his position over Padma's hand, and looking at the also striking red-haired Weasley. Ginny shared a glance with Parvati.  
  
"We just wanted to let you know we're going to class." She winked. "Have fun you two." Ginny turned on heel and headed towards the dungeon as Parvati whispered something to her sister that made Padma blush even brighter before running off after her fellow Gryffindor.  
  
"Now, that we're alone..." he said sexily as he pulled the cherry- flushed Ravenclaw towards him. Padma's mouth opened warmly at his kiss and he gently swiped his tongue across her lip. She slumped against him as her knees gave out, and he held her to him as his slick tongue swooped into her warm, cinnamon-flavored mouth. She made a small sound in her throat and Seamus nibbled on her lip in response.  
  
"Ohhh..." she whispered airily, pulling away from him. He dove in again and kissed his girlfriend hard.  
  
"Seamus. Seamus," she said protesting, "not here." Padma glanced around embarrassed, but noticed that the hall was empty. Seamus ignored her request, and hugged her even tighter to his taller frame and kissed her neck hungrily.  
  
"Seamus. Not here." He sighed and sagged against her long neck.  
  
"Fine, I'll take you somewhere else."  
  
Seamus had his hand laced with Padma's as he ran hurriedly through the many (and too long, he thought) halls. He spotted the pink lady, and quickly covered Padma's eyes, silently whispering the password.  
  
"In here, darling." He led her into the common room and promptly kissed her again. This time she melted unashamed into his kiss.  
  
Padma had always admired how utterly warm and delicious Seamus' kisses were; the way his ministrations seemed sexy but still innocent and sweet. He'd snag his fingers into her thick, smooth hair, and press his mouth desperately to her, mapping out the roof of her mouth in wet, heavy strokes.  
  
Now, he tugged on her lips, biting them so hard that they turned a bright, bright red. She gasped and Seamus plunged to her neckline. He slid his teeth down her sensitive neck, and kissed and bit the meaty muscle of her shoulder. "Ohh... Seamus." He quickly divested her of her robe and hugged her tightly to his hard, lean body.  
  
Padma felt his hands slide against her shoulder blades and trail down her spine where he slipped them into the pockets of her jeans and forced her even more tightly against him. Seamus groaned and ground his hardness against her, sloppily kissing her mouth even more furiously.  
  
Padma brought her own hands to the opening of his shirt and pushed her hand up his chest. He growled as she scraped and scratched his chest and she smiled when she felt the muscles shiver and convulse under her fingertips.  
  
He suddenly pushed her away and yanked her t-shirt off. Seamus eyed her ample chest and violet lacy bra before slowly dragging his finger across her collarbone and cupping her breast.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he breathed out in a husky Irish accent, and then took her supple nipple (bra and all) into his mouth. Padma gasped and braced herself on Seamus' shoulders. He engulfed the tip of her delicate nipple in his pliant, wet mouth, then he quickly swiped the entire areola with his tongue before blowing cool air on her nipples so that they puckered. He repeated his erotic actions over and over again. Padma panted, her breath quickening with every sexy, hot, heavenly touch.  
  
Then he nuzzled his head further down, and licked her stomach and Padma wasn't sure she'd be able to stand up if he did anything more. It was getting harder and harder for Padma to recognize anything other than the pleasurable licks and touches that Seamus was giving her. She could barely see because of the heightened bliss.  
  
Then she heard the zipper of her pants and she lethargically tried to shove him away, but he resisted her weak fumbles for him to stop, and he pulled her pants until they caught around her thighs. She hissed and threw her head back as he licked her hypersensitive inner thigh.  
  
"Seamus, ughh... Seamus. Not... not here." He licked at the banding of her panty-leg. "Ahh! Upstairs," she breathed as her body jolted at the touch. He looked up from his kneeling position in front of her. Then they both bolted up the boy's stairwell, groping and grabbing and fondling.  
  
They burst in through the door and let it hit the wall heavily. Seamus threw Padma onto the first bed he saw and crawled on top of her peeling every piece of her and his clothing off.  
  
All one could hear from the direction of that bed were sighs, pants, groans, moans and incoherent names and phrases. The noises were reaching a higher strength and frenzy when suddenly—  
  
"SEAMUS FINNIGAN! GET OFF THAT BED THIS INSTANT!" Hermione Granger yelled red with vehement, McGonagall-esque fury. The pair on the bed continued to thrust and yell, close to orgasm. "GET OFF RON'S BED NOW, FINNIGAN! BEFORE I CHARM OFF YOUR FAMILY JEWELS!" Seeing her words were having no effect, Hermione averted her eyes and then physically pulled the naked Irishman off of the equally naked Ravenclaw.  
  
"Ugh, you're disgusting. Put some clothes on," Hermione scolded. Padma grabbed the bed sheets she was sprawled across while trying to cover her blatant nudity. Seamus just picked up his boxers from the floor and glared.  
  
"You remind me of Jesus," He said annoyed. "A short, voluptuous, female Jesus; who, just like the real Jesus, won't let anyone get laid."


End file.
